In Other Words
by basscymru
Summary: A collection of Shakespeare adaptations in the wizarding world.


Cygnus Black had made his decision. He was getting old; it was time to pass on his wealth to his daughters. It would have been far simpler had his wife given birth to a son, but no matter. He could foresee no problem.

He told his daughters around the breakfast table. Both Bellatrix and Narcissa looked delighted, exchanging small grins. Andromeda, on the other hand, frowned at her eggs, which didn't escape her father's notice.

"However," he said, smiling at his children. "I will need you to tell me how much you love me."

"Oh, Father!" Bellatrix gushed immediately. "I love you more than words could say! More than eyesight, more than my liberty, more than wealth or any valuable object, more than life!"

Keen not to give her sister all the attention, Narcissa interrupted. "Oh, but Father, I could not compare you to anything. I am only truly happy when I am in your presence."

Cygnus beamed. "And you, Andromeda?"

Andromeda, who was staring at the tablecloth, said, "I have nothing to say, Father."

Cygnus blinked. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. I love you as much as a daughter should. No more, no less. If my sisters truly loved you with all their hearts, then how could they love their husbands? When I talk of love, I shall never talk falsely."

Cygnus barely heard the end of her sentence. He was not used to being disobeyed in such a manner, least of all by Andromeda. How dare she disobey him in such a manner? "Get out!" he bellowed, his face turning from a deep red to mottled purple. "Get out of my house!"

Andromeda jumped, but got up immediately, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. She hurried out of the room, leaving silence in her wake. Cygnus sat back in his chair, breathing heavily. This time, when his daughters smiled at one another, Cygnus didn't notice it.

"Ah – Father?" Narcissa said, pronouncing her words carefully. "Did you know about Andromeda's engagement?"

"What engagement?" asked Cygnus in a low voice. Narcissa cowered in her chair under his sinister gaze and the controlled fury in his tone.

"She's going to marry a mudblood!" Bellatrix cackled, who had none of the tact of her sisters.

He stood up slowly, his hands shaking uncontrollably, allowing his chair to scrape across the floor. His most beloved daughter had betrayed him in a manner unimaginable. Even Bellatrix had the sense to look afraid. Without another word, he left the room, the door slamming with a bang.

Cygnus Black had several grand houses and estates up and down the country. He gave half to both daughters and travelled to stay with each periodically. It was a peaceful life. After years of working to honour the Black family name, to hand his duties on to his children was a relief. He spent long hours observing his daughters, or enjoying the landscape.

Wherever he went, he took with him ten witches and wizards to wait on his every need. It was true, they could be a little rowdy at times, but Cygnus relied on them and refused to hear a word against them. As a rule, people left well enough alone.

"Something must be done about your servants," Bellatrix told him sharply.

Cygnus looked up in surprise. He was sitting on an ornate armchair with a large book sitting on his lap, his daughter and her husband sitting on the sofa opposite him. Rudolphus cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked as though he was going to leave, but Bellatrix's grip tightened on his knee.

"My servants?" Cygnus repeated. "What about them?"

"They're creating havoc within the castle. I insist you get rid of at least five of them."

Cygnus felt the familiar surge of anger rise in him. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked, his voice straining under the effort of keeping his temper.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave if you refuse," she replied coldly.

"How _dare_ you!" Cygnus sputtered. "I – your father!" He stood up, throwing his arms to emphasise his point. "Without me, you would be nothing!"

Bellatrix was unimpressed, examining her nails. Rudolphus refused to look up from the floor. "Father, please. Sit down."

"I'm-" Without finishing his sentence, he spun on his heel and stormed from the room.

Bellatrix followed his lead calmly, walking leisurely to her desk and picking up a quill and parchment. After writing elegantly, she whistled for her owl, who clutched the envelope in its beak. She muttered something in its ear and watched through the window as the owl soared into the mountains behind the manor.

"What was that letter?" Rudolphus asked.

"A letter to dear Narcissa. I think we should make a visit, don't you?"

Cygnus twisted on the spot the moment he left the boundaries, apparating to Narcissa's manor. It took him a while to leave the boundaries, since Bellatrix was staying in a large plot of land in the Lake District. He arrived on the doorstep of a grand house in London and rang the doorbell insistently as dark thunder clouds rumbled above his head. A maid answered the door and, seeing the large man dressed in heavy robes, lowered her gaze.

"I'm afraid both the Malfoys have been taken ill," she said quickly, her voice trembling slightly.

"What?" he bellowed. "Move aside! Allow me to see my daughter!" The fury of his encounter with his eldest daughter had yet to cool off.

"They're ill," she repeated. "They won't see anyone."

He shoved the diminished girl to one side with a rough hand, but when he swept into the hall, he was met by the butler, who looked composed despite the large fuming man standing in the door.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

" _Where is my child?"_ he hissed. What did he care about upsetting a butler?

"The Malfoys-"

"I know they've been taken ill, but I _demand_ to see them!"

After pausing for a moment, the butler inclined his head. "Very well. I will tell them you're here. If you'll wait in the drawing room." After seeing the old man into the drawing room, the butler left to find Narcissa.

Cygnus sat on the sofa and tapped his foot impatiently. Twenty minutes later, the door was pushed open by the butler to reveal not only Narcissa and Lucius, both of whom looked as healthy as ever, but also Bellatrix and Rudolphus. Cygnus stood up, drawing his cloak around himself.

"Father," Bellatrix said, marching into the room. "My sister and I have come to a decision."

He turned to Narcissa. "Please, my daughter," he said as fondly as he could manage, holding his arms out to her. "Allow me to stay with you-"

Bellatrix grabbed hold of her sister's hand. "In order to stay with either of us, you must get rid of at least five of your wizards."

"Narcissa, please," he tried again as fear shot through him.

"You'll only be allowed three servants if you stay with me," Narcissa told him coolly.

"I-" His hands began to shake as he realised how they were undermining him. "Only five men," he nodded frantically. "Bellatrix, I need only five men."

"Ah – " Bellatrix pretended to look thoughtful for a moment and then smiled sweetly. "Narcissa, dearest," she said. "How would you feel about no servants at all?"

"No servants at all," she agreed.

Fear was replaced with a boiling fury. "Perhaps," he shouted. "Perhaps I should just leave!"

"Oh, please do," Bellatrix said.

Cygnus pushed past his daughters, their husbands and the house, walking straight into a terrible thunderstorm. The full force of the wind almost toppled him over, the rain stung his face like tiny knives, but he didn't turn back.

A/N: I'm considering starting a series of Shakespeare adaptations, although if I were to do it, I wouldn't be able to write another for a while. Stay tuned if you're interested.


End file.
